1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game, and more particularly, to such a game that forces a player to memorize a set of messages, slogans or phrases that have been divided in the cards used for the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitude of board games have been designed in the past. These games have had different themes. None of these games, however, include the features of this game that condition the players to memorize a number of slogans, phrases or messages that can be readily adapted depending on who the sponsor of the game is.